


Paracosm

by ForestsAndSunsets



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: Angst, Beware, Digimon Cyber Sleuth - Freeform, Existential Crisis, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not enough to warrant a rating but, Trapped, Trapped for Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Some mistakes lasted a lifetime.~~Digimon Cyber Sleuth: Chapter Eight—Living Doll, Dead Person
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Paracosm

**Author's Note:**

> The pov of this fic comes from Dreaming Guy, the person trapped in EDEN in 'Living Doll, Dead Person'.
> 
> As the tags said, there is mention to rape in this. Again, not enough to warrant a warning, but Dreaming Guy does think about it.

“Do you require assistance, master?”

Mom was right. I wasn’t smart enough to make it on my own. I never was. 

The words flashed at me, tauntingly, from my Digivice. 

**[ERROR: Nowhere To Log Out]**

In hindsight, it was such an obvious ploy. Have these perfect life-like girl dolls for real cheap, and all you have to do is stay in your room? The dolls will take care of all you need? 

My eyes stayed glued to the screen, bile rising in my avatar’s throat.

I wanted to do things with my life.

Working was never one of them, but I had _things_ I had wanted to do. I jumped at this opportunity because it gave me the choice to do whatever I wanted for the rest of my life without the work.

And it was perfect, at first! All my dream girls, in one spot, without the need to work? I thought, there was nothing stopping me from leaving after a little while. To go to bars with my friends a couple nights a week, buy manga, video games, all with these perfect girls waiting for me at home. No one had to know!

I had truly thought it was perfect, and now I was stuck here forever.

Dad was right, the easy way is never the right one. 

Who _knows_ what happened to my body? What _is happening_ to my body?! I could’ve been stripped of my organs and sold to the black market, or stuffed, or… _used_. I could be being violated _right now_.

One of the girls— _AIs_ —put a hand on my shoulder.

“Get away from me!” I shoved it’s hand away and jumped up.

Am I going to be stuck here forever…?

~


End file.
